Topic tags
Kink On Tap uses Delicious.com to collaboratively curate and organize topics for upcoming shows. In so doing, we use specific tags for specific purposes. This page documents specific tags we use and what we use them for. Have a suggestion for a new tag to help us improve our workflow? Please add it on the discussion page! Tag definitions Number tag Number tags are episode numbers. For instance, bookmarks that include the tag 11 are topics for Kink On Tap 11. The exception is the number 0. 0 tag The 0 tag is used to curate links for which we are unsure of the most appropriate episode number. Eventually, these links should either be removed (i.e., the 0 tag should be removed from it) or they should find their way into an episode number. activism tag The activism tag is used to denote bookmarks relating to intentional efforts to effect social change, or other advocacy discussions. asexuality tag The asexuality tag is used to denote bookmarks relating to people who do not experience sexual attraction or ideas of a similar identification. bdsm tag The bdsm tag is used to denote bookmarks relating to issues of consensual sexual dominance and submission, notably including activities like erotic bondage, sadism, and masochism. discrimination tag The discrimination tag is used to denote bookmarks discussing prejudice faced by an individual or group. education tag The education tag is used to denote bookmarks whose topic relates to educational institutions, initiatives, or other learning-focused subject matter. elders tag The elders tag is used to denote bookmarks whose topic relates to the elderly and seniors. followup tag The followup tag is used to denote bookmarks whose topic is the same topic as was on a previous show, with additional information or errata material that we want to share. glbt tag The glbt tag is used to denote bookmarks whose topic relates to any issue concerning the Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual and Transgender communities. (Note: the tag lgbt is synonymous with this one. The preference for glbt over lgbt solely reflects a preference for a unified namespace and not an identity.) health tag The health tag is used to denote bookmarks whose topic relates to physical, mental, or emotional wellness. law tag The law tag is used to denote bookmarks whose topic relates to making, modifying, or debating current, proposed, or repealed laws. media tag The media tag is used to denote bookmarks whose topic relates to "The Media," to journalists or journalistic efforts, or to the issues of information dissemination in society at large. See also Social Media tag. politics tag The politics tag is used to denote bookmarks whose topic relates to any issue concerning governments, government officials, or formalized government action. polyamory tag The polyamory tag is used to denote bookmarks whose topic relates to subjects of non-monogomy, open relationships, and other non-traditional relationship structures, particularly those involving more than 2 people. science tag The science tag is used to denote bookmarks whose topic relates to scientific studies or research. SexWork tag The SexWork tag is used to denote bookmarks whose topic relates to the sex workers or to the sex industry generally. Social Media tag The Social Media tag is used to denote bookmarks whose topic relates to the burgeoning field of social media. See also technology tag. STIs tag The STIs tag is used to denote bookmarks whose topic relates to sexually transmitted infections (or diseases). See also health. technology tag The technology tag is used to denote bookmarks whose topic relates to technical advancement, curiosity, or developments. youth tag The youth tag is used to denote bookmarks whose topic relates to young people, such as adolescents, children, or young adults. Category:Content